Point of load (POL) power supply systems can be implemented to provide power to a variety of electronic systems. As an example, one or more POL power supply systems can be implemented on computers, such as personal computers or servers, to provide power to processors, memory devices, and/or other electronic devices. In more recent manufacture of computers, voltage regulator down (VRD) systems have been implemented as POL power supply systems by employing components resident on the associated motherboard(s).